1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compact disc cases; and, more particularly, to a combination compact disc storing and mailing case and blank for forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact audio discs (called CDs) are rapidly replacing vinyl records for a wide variety of reasons. However, present day CDs are stored in hard brittle plastic cases, called jewel boxes. The jewel box consists of two pieces of molded polycarbonate which are hinged along a common side to permit the opening of the box as one would open a book. A styrene tray with a center hub that engages the hole in the center of the CD is snap fit into one of the polycarbonate pieces. The jewel box is difficult to open, and it is difficult to remove the CD from the hub without bending the CD. Further, CDs are also rapidly replacing cassette tapes, particularly in vehicles, where the operator, who may be the driver, must remove the CD from the jewel box in a one handed operation. Such boxes, however, are difficult to open with one hand, are very fragile, resulting in easy breakage of the hinges holding the polycarbonate pieces together (which hinges do not give or flex). The boxes are also easily broken if dropped and, because of their materials and construction, are quite expensive to manufacture. This high cost has served to keep the retail costs of CDs quite high.
In addition to the foregoing, CDs are shipped to disc jockeys or the like for promotion and preview in such cases. The distributor of such free CDs is of course quite interested in reducing its costs. Cardboard cases have been used but have not been successful.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,630 to Moss, a CD enclosure is disclosed which can be converted from a display mode (FIG. 2) to a storage mode (FIG. 4). No removable flap on which a mailing label may be placed is shown. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,731 to Youngs, a vinyl CD storage case is disclosed having a pocket for storing a CD. Again, no detachable portion on which a mailing label can be placed is disclosed.
There is thus a need for a combination CD storage and mailing case wherein a mailing label may be placed on a detachable portion of the case so that the detachable portion can be removed after receipt and the remainder of the case used as storage.